Rubber Vampire
by Mikila94
Summary: AU Law has always been a man of common sense, but that changes when he meets a vampire called Luffy


**A.N: For my friend Inka-Chan who´s a hopeless LawXLuffy fan**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything**

**Rubber Vampire**

Trafalgar Law, a young medical student, is walking home after a long day in the library. He wants to get home soon that he can take a shower and continue studying, so he takes a shortcut through a dark alleyway. He did notice that he was being watched and not long after that, followed. He sighed; this was getting old.

"Where are you going, nerd?" asked a redheaded boy with a smirk.

"Going back home, Mr. Eustass" Law replied. Eustass Kidd kept challenging him in to useless duels at least once a week now, and he was getting tired of it. He wasn´t scared, of course not, but he was tired of buying new clothes in the place of the tattered ones.

"I don´t think so" Kidd replied coming forward. Law sighed, putting down his bag. He might be a nerd with all the studying, but he was no coward. And so another fight had begun once again.

XXXXX

Law walked home with tattered clothes and bloody, bruised body. Their fight had ended in to a draw, like usual. And they both left the scene half dead, as usual.

"You´re bleeding" someone said suddenly.

"Well noticed, genius" Law said as he continued walking.

"Thanks, people usually call me stupid" the same voice replied, not sounding sarcastic at all. A vein popped on Law´s head and he turned to look in the direction of the voice. He saw a pale, black haired boy with a scar under his left eye. He had black clothes and a straw hat on his head.

"There´s a thing called sarcasm" Law told, eying the boy.

"Really?" the boy asked, surprised again "What´s that?"

Law face palmed, being torn between giving the kid a black eye and explaining him word to word what sarcasm was.

"Never mind" Law said, starting to walk again. For some reason the boy followed him.

"You´re still bleeding"

"I know"

"You should go to see a doctor"

"I _am _a doctor" Law said. Well, he wasn´t yet, but that wasn´t the point. The boy ignored his words, saying: "I´m Luffy, who´re you?"

Law ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey, I asked your name" the boy called Luffy said, taking a hold of his shoulders and turning him around.

"None of your business" Law snapped, starting to get really annoyed.

"That´s a weird name" Luffy commented with a laugh. Law seriously wanted to hit him now, but stopped himself.

"That´s not my name" Law said.

"But you just said it was"

"No I didn´t"

"Okay" Luffy said "Then what is your name?"

"Law" Law said with a sigh, hoping that the kid would leave him alone now. Naturally he had no such luck.

"You´re bleeding" Luffy stated the obvious again.

"I know" Law replied. If the damn idiot didn´t leave him alone soon it wouldn´t be his fault if the younger boy got hurt. Luffy took Law´s left hand in his, looking at the huge, bleeding cut. Then he raised the hand closer to his face, licking blood away from the wound. Of course that didn´t last long since Law pulled his hand back immediately.

"What the hell´s wrong with you?" he asked, glaring at the boy who just laughed.

"Your blood tastes good" was his only reply "See ya!"

Law just stood there annoyed and surprised by the boy´s actions. Finally he continued walking, hoping that he´d never need to see that kid again.

XXXXX

After Law had taken a shower and chanced his clothes he went to his room to study. His sister had offered to help him patch his wounds, but he had refused. She had enough problems on her own, he knew it despite the fact she always tried to hide it. She was a smart woman, he wasn´t going to deny it. She was also beautiful and polite, most of the time anyway, but still most people seemed to hate her. It seemed to be a family problem; everyone seemed to hate him as well. It might be partly their own fault tough; they both were a bit sadistic by their nature. It could just be the fact that they were poor and orphans, too.

He sighed when he heard something hit the window. Did the kid from the neighbor sneak out to see him again? Law stood up, going over to the window and opened the curtains. He didn´t know if he should be annoyed or a little scared when he saw the familiar black haired boy from the street sitting on the balcony.

"Let me in!" he heard the boy shout. Law didn´t really want to, but if the boy started shouting his sister might find out... he didn´t want to go there, so he opened the balcony door next to the window and let the boy in.

"Yo!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"What do you want?" Law asked immediately.

"Aaw, you bandaged your wounds already" Luffy said, ignoring Law again.

"Why wouldn´t I have?" Law asked, adding "And what do you have anything to do with the fact that I bandaged my wounds already?"

"Because it´s easier to drink your blood if the wounds aren´t bandaged" Luffy answered without missing a beat.

"…"

"…"

"Are you playing a vampire or something?" Law finally asked. The boy was even creepier than his sister, and that was a lot.

"I _am_ a vampire" Luffy replied with a pout. Law actually chuckled at that.

"If you´re a vampire then jump down from the balcony; vampires can fly" Law said, being sure that the boy would stop his stupid game this way. However, that was not what happened.

"Okay" Luffy said, going to the balcony and jumping down before Law could stop him.

"Hey!" he yelled in panic, not having believed in the slightest he´d actually do it. This was the fifth floor for god´s sake! He looked over the railing, but saw nothing out of ordinary on the ground.

"Why are you looking at the ground? I told you I was a vampire, didn´t I?" Luffy said from the air, laughing. Law looked up, eyes wide. Normally nothing made him loose his straight face, but this was different. The kid was _flying!_

Luffy laughed again, landing on the balcony next to Law and going in again with Law right behind him. He tried not to panic, which was rather easy since the only person able to make him panic was usually his sister. He started to think things through. He had a vampire in his room, which already sounded crazy. Law had never believed in to crap like that, not even in Santa Claus or Tooth Fairy as a child. And a vampire? Hell no, those things didn´t exist! And yet here in his room was one vampire, going through the stuff on his desk.

"_I need to make sure he doesn´t get in anywhere else in the apartment"_ Law thought, wanting to keep his sister safe, away from the vampire.

"Who´s this?" Luffy asked, picking up a picture from Law´s desk.

"…my sister" Lawanswered, hoping that the subject wouldn´t interest the naïve looking boy.

"Really? I don´t have sisters, but I have two older brothers" Luffy told with a grin "Is your sister home?"

"No, she isn´t" Law lied, hoping that he´d drop the subject.

"That´s boring" Luffy commented, walking over to Law´s door "Is there some else in here?"

Law didn´t really think of anything as he took a book from his table, throwing it at the young vampire. He had to stop him from seeing his sister. The book did hit the target, but rebounded back from Luffy´s head and hit Law in the face.

"What did you do that for?" Luffy asked, turning around as he rubbed his head. This time it was Law´s turn to ignore Luffy´s question as he asked: "What just happened?"

"I´m a rubber man!" Luffy answered, stretching his cheek.

"Didn´t you say you were a vampire?"

"Rubber vampire" Luffy said with a shrug "C´mon, let´s go flying!"

"I can´t fly" Law said.

"I know; that´s why I´ll fly for you!" Luffy told.

"No" Law told. He was not going to trust his life in to the hands of this idiot. What if he dropped him?

"Why not?"

"Because I say so"

"I don´t accept that" Luffy said, and before Law could stop him he had taken a hold of his arm and flown out of the door. Law wasn´t afraid of high places, of course not, but flying more than ten meters from the ground with just someone holding your arm would scare anyone.

"Let go of my hand" he said.

"But if I do you´ll fall" Luffy said "Like this"

Law´s eyes widened as the vampire let go and he fell. Just before he hit the ground Luffy caught him by his arm.

"See?" the younger boy said with a laugh.

"Don´t do that again" Law said as they flew higher.

"Only if you don´t tell me to drop you again" Luffy answered with a laugh. Law sighed; this guy was plain crazy.

"Where are we going?" Law asked as they flew farther away from his apartment.

"To the clock tower!" Luffy told, and that´s exactly what they did.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Law asked as they landed on the top of the clock tower.

"Watching the scenery" Luffy replied, making Law sigh. For such a simple reason…

They stayed on the clock tower for a while before flying off to different places. They went to the top of the highest skyscraper, the highest bridge, even in the highest tree they found. Law had considered climbing down from the tree and walking home, but when he realized they were on the other side of the city he dismissed the idea. When they finally returned to Law´s balcony he could only hope that his sister hadn´t realized he was gone.

"I had fun!" Luffy said, and Law wondered if the boy even knew how to talk quietly "What about you?"

"It was okay, I suppose" Law said, really wanting that the vampire would leave already.

"Let´s do this again some time!"

"Maybe" Law said with a sigh.

"I´m hungry"

"…"

"…"

"Then go home to get some food" Law replied.

"We don´t have humans at home"

"…"

"…"

Damn it; Law should have seen this coming.

"Then go find some from the streets" Law said. He wasn´t sure what happened to people that were bitten by vampires, and he didn´t care to know either.

"Can´t I just bite you?" Luffy asked directly.

"No"

"Why not? It´s not like you´d die or anything" Luffy argued, crossing his arms. Huh, so people didn´t lie if vampires bit them? What about the other common theory?

"What exactly does happen when a human is bitten by a vampire?" Law asked.

"Well it depends how much blood is lost, I think" Luffy said "For example, too much is a certain death"

Law´s eyebrow twitched; the boy talked about death pretty easily for someone so naïve.

"_It´s not like I´m one to talk, tough" _Law though.

"And if you take _really little _blood it´s a lot like a cut on the finger" Luffy continued "It´s not dangerous, really"

Law was thinking if he should believe him or not. He didn´t seem the kind of person to lie, or even being capable of lying, and if he got what he wanted he´d probably finally leave him alone.

"Fine" Law said with a sigh, exposing his neck. He didn´t even flinch when the teeth sunk in to his flesh; it was like two tiny needles. It was like taking a blood sample; he could feel the blood leaving his veins. Little by little he started to feel dizzy and his vision went blurry. After a while Luffy felt Law fall and caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Whoops, I took too much again" Luffy said with a laugh "He´s unconscious"

Luffy set Law sitting on his chair in front of his desk and put a pen in his hand.

"See ya!" and with that he jumped out of the window.

XXXXX

In the morning Law woke up at his desk with a pen in his hand.

"_It was a dream?" _he thought. _That _was the weirdest dream ever. Was he getting sick? Of course vampires' didn´t exist!

"_I´m going crazy" _he thought. However, the next time he looked in to a mirror he started to think things over. What were those two, small wounds?

**A.N: Thumbs up for those who can name Law´s sister! Just so you know, she isn´t an OC (but not really Law´s sister either.) I made her Law´s sister since they have things in common (damn sadists) so I decided to put her here. Review please!**


End file.
